True Love Meets Again
by Nikki324
Summary: A Story about Long Lost loves who find each other and their adventures together!


This Is my First Ever Fan Fic, So please enjoy reading it!

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters But Altariel. Also the places. All characters and places are property of J.r.r Tolkien. _

_Enjoy True Love meets again (and Wait for the sequel Destiny Awaits)_

True Love meets Again

It was a cool spring night in Rivendell and Altariel was at a feast talking with Haldir.

"Altariel, how are you feeling, you look much better than you did before?" he asked

"I am feeling much better. I realized that I was letting my emotions control me and I am ready for whatever comes next" she replied

An Elder elf got up and begin to speak:

"Fellow elves, we have decided we are going to join forces with the Men of Minas Tirith, we are going to live there with them and we will be there when they need us. We will leave tomorrow" he said then sat down

Altariel was excited, a chance for her to visit the Great City of Minas Tirith and fight alongside the famous Gondorian soldiers. She was absolutely thrilled. She got up and went to her room and began to pack. She was thinking about her time with Legolas.

Your Silly, it was a fling, you need to move on and worry about the task at hand. She thought to herself. She glanced at the ring he gave her. She remembered the good times with Legolas. She then realized that she had a job to do.

Altariel was the last of her kind left on middle earth and as the last few they were going to serve under the King of Gondor, Aragorn. The elves decided to live there in harmony and fight when called upon. Although most of the evil was gone, they stilled wanted to keep the peace.

Haldir was in another room, as he was packing he realized that Legolas was going to be there. He knew that would make his sister pleased. He decided he wasn't going to tell her of it at all.

Meanwhile, In Gondor, Aragorn was briefing Legolas and the others on his plan. He was telling them that the last elves were coming to join forces with them and that everyone was to be kind to their new friends. And to treat them with respect.

As Legolas was listening, he thought of Altariel. He knew that nothing would ever happen between them again. Yet he wasn't upset. He felt a peace about it. As an Assistant and friend to the king he didn't have much time to dwell on it.

"Legolas, what do you think the elves will think of me" asked pippin worriedly

"Pippin, they will think of you as a very admirable hobbit and they will be fond of you. Don't fear if they give you any problems tell Aragorn or I and we will handle it" he replied

"I don't mean to offend you, but what happened to the Elf maiden that you spoke of, she seemed nice." asked pip

"Well, she had some other business to attend to and she had to leave." He replied his voice was a little shaky

"Do you miss her?" pip asked

"Yes, But I cannot dwell on that. Now we had better get back to the meeting" Legolas replied as he walked to the Meeting Hall

Pippin was a fool sometimes but he knew that there was something wrong with Legolas. He thought to himself for a few minutes. Then he decided he was going to talk to Aragorn about it. A thought came to mind. Maybe I should just stay out of it! Then pip made his way to the Hall to join the others.

Altariel was in her room packing up what was left of her belongings. Haldir walked in and sat down on a chair in the corner.

"Altariel, I just wanted to clarify an issue, you do know we are going to Minas Tirith to offer our services to the King and to only fight when asked" he asked

"Haldir, Yes I know. I am not stupid. I am excited though. I have been trained and never been able to use it. Since Galadriel left life has been kind of bland." She replied

"I can tell by the tone of your voice that Galadriel is not the only reason life seems bland for you. I know that you are still thinking about Legolas" he said with a strict face

"How can anyone forget an elf warrior like him? He was so kind to me. Although I find it odd that he feel in love with me so fast" she replied with smile

"That is odd, even for a Elf like Legolas, maybe he was going through something, he did destroy the ring not too long after that" he replied

"That's true, well I am over it now, we just have to focus on the task at hand. I need to finish getting my belongings" she replied and went back to packing

The sun rose and it was beautiful site, pink lit up altariel's room. She woke up and got ready to go. She got her things and went to the stable to get Earendil ready. All she could think about was going to see King Elessar! She was absolutely thrilled.

Legolas got up at the same time and was getting his ready when pippin walked in.

"Legolas, do you understand why we are making such a big deal over elves?" asked pippin

"Pippin, these are the last elves in middle earth and you should feel honored to be with them. I am not saying that because I am an elf but because it is true." Legolas replied

Pippin thought about it for a second then went about his business. Legolas sat on his bed and looked down at the ground. He was thinking about his few days in Lothlorien with Altariel. He tried hard to get them out of his head.

"Legolas, you need to move on, she is out of your life now and there is nothing you can do so just move on!" he thought to himself

Arwen happened to walk by his room and knocked and asked to come in.

"Hello Legolas, we haven't gotten a chance to talk much, I was wondering how you have been?" she asked

"Hello My lady, I have been good. I have been really busy helping Aragorn plans this whole thing. It is going to be a great event." he said

Arwen looked into his eyes and could see the despair. She almost felt his pain and there was only a little. She decided not to say anything for she knew in her heart something was going to happen.

"Well I had better go see what Aragorn is up too, I will see you at the meeting hall in about an hour" she said as she got up.

They were going to discuss the decorating plans for the room to welcome their guests.

At the same time Altariel and the group began their 5 day journey to Minas Tirith. They were not going to stop at all so they could get there faster. Altariel was thinking about what she was going to do while in Minas Tirith. She really wanted to talk to Lady Arwen, but what would she say? Altariel thought long and hard. A thought came into her mind of Legolas. She couldn't help but think about him for at that moment she was vulnerable. She thought of His smile. And how his eyes lit up when she would smile at him. She was lost in the world of thought. Suddenly her thoughts left her when she heard Haldir calling her name

"Altariel, I have been calling your name for 5 minutes, what are you doing?" he asked in an angered tone

"Sorry Haldir, I was thinking about Legolas. I'm extremely sorry. What is it that you wanted?" she asked

"I was wondering if you had any water on you, I really need a drink" he replied

She nodded and handed him the jug.

Five days had passed and Minas Tirith was alive with celebration. Everyone was getting ready to welcome the New Additions to the City. Legolas was in the meeting hall finishing the last minutes adjustments.

"Legolas My friend, I have to say this room has never looked better. Thank you so much for helping me plan this whole thing. I greatly appreciate it. I will make it up to you somehow" Aragorn said with a smile

"Thank you, you don't owe me anything I did this because I wanted to, and I enjoyed helping" he replied

They Shook hands and continues about their business.

Finally the Hour came and Altariel was riding up the streets to get to the Kingdom. She was in AWE. She couldn't believe she actually reached Minas Tirith.

They finally reached The Meeting Hall. The stable hands took their horses and the Elves entered the hall. Everyone clapped and welcomed their guests.

"Welcome my Elven Friends to Minas Tirith, We are glad that you have decided to join us here" Aragorn said

"Thank you for the Warm Welcome. We are all very glad to be here in the greatest city of men" Said the Elf leader

All the elves found their seats. Legolas sat with Aragorn and Arwen and the elf leaders. Altariel sat with Haldir and they began to eat. They all had a merry time together eating and drinking and sharing stories. Haldir finally got up and went to talk to Legolas. Altariel watched as Haldir made his way over. Her Eyes widened and she was awe struck. She got up from her seat and ran out of the hall. She ran into the Garden that was connected to the Hall. Her felt light-headed. Could this be? Was it really him? She sat down on the bench to try and sort everything out.

Back in the hall, Haldir came up to Legolas and began to talk to him.

"Hello Legolas, How have you been, it is very nice to see you" said Haldir

"Hello Haldir, I am very glad to see you. I have been busy planning for this occasion but I have been good." He replied in shock

"Minas Tirith is such a lovely city, I think I am going to enjoy it here. It was nice to see you I am going to get back to my seat" Haldir said and then walked away

Altariel was watching the sunset and the stars begin to come out. She was deep in thought. How could this be? She kept repeating the thought in her head. What I am going to do should I go and say hi or should I wait and see if he knows I am here. She decided that she was going to wait!

"Well My elven friends we are going to call it a night, if you go out to the guards they will show you to your rooms. You will be given your houses tomorrow, sleep well my friends" Said the King

After that the small group of elves was shown their rooms. Legolas went to his room and the other end of the Palace.

Altariel was walking with Haldir to their room. She went in first so she could get changed after she was done he walked in. She sat down at the mirror and let down her hair. She began brushing her long golden locks. She was thinking about what she would say if she ran into Legolas.

Finally she got into bed and blew out the candle but she couldn't really sleep she was nervous and excited all at the same time.

Legolas was in his room reading one of his favorite books, when a pippin came in and he seemed like something was wrong.

"Legolas, I was wondering if I could stay the night in your room, some elves got my room and Aragorn told me to ask you." Pippin said worriedly

"Of course you can lay your blankets down there, I will blow out the candle in a minute." Legolas said with a smile.

Pippin smiled and went to set up his bed. Legolas blew out the candle and he began to think, what if Altariel was here. He was excited but wasn't sure what to say or do! He finally drifted off to sleep.

The next morning Aragorn and Legolas were up bright and early going around getting the houses all set up. They made sure that each house was perfect. An assistant of Aragorn came up to him with a list of names of the elves. Aragorn scanned down the list and saw Altariel's Name. He was in total shock. Legolas was at one of the other houses looking at it making sure it's perfect. Aragorn was not sure what he was going to do but he went on finishing his inspection.

At about noon, all the elves were getting situated in there homes. Each house had enough bedrooms for two elves. The houses had a kitchen, a reading room and a fireplace and a bathroom. Altariel and Haldir got the same house and began to look around and start setting things up. After Altariel got her things situated she decided to take a walk around the town. She put on her cloak and began her walk. She made her way to a little garden on the other side of town. It was a lovely little garden. She noticed a bench that was near the fence which overlooked the fields of Pelennor. She sat down ad began to read her book.

Legolas was taking a walk to and made his way around the town. He spotted a young maiden reading at the garden on his way to meet Haldir for a visit. He decided to go over and talk to her.

"Excuse Me miss, I was walking by an was wondering what you were doing" he questioned

"I was just reading and thought this was a nice place to read and the view is amazing" she answered

Legolas thought for a minute and recognized that tone. Altariel Stood Up and turned around. She took down her hood and look him right in the eyes.

"Hello Legolas, I am very happy to see you how you have been?" she asked worriedly

Legolas was in pure amazement, the woman he loved that left him was now right in front of him. He quickly snapped out and answered her question.

"Hello Altariel, I thought that you were supposed to be in Rivendell at a special meeting and you weren't to return." He said in amazement

"Well it ended up that Haldir and I were summoned to a meeting of the last elves of middle earth and that is when we were told we were coming here I was never told that you were here." She said worriedly

"You also told me that your Aunt Said we weren't suppose to be together, I would really like to know what is going on" he asked

"Legolas, my aunt was wrong I guess. I'm really sorry. If I would have known I would have come and told you. I am truly sorry." She said as a tear rolled down her cheek

Legolas sat and thought for a minute and thought. What should he do! He thought of an idea he would invite her to dinner and then they would discuss some things.

"Altariel would you like to join me for Dinner, this evening. We have a lot to discuss. I will be at your house at about sunset" he said.

She nodded and then began to walk home. When she got in the door, Haldir asked her what was wrong.

"I ran into Legolas today, he didn't look to happy to see me. I am beginning to wonder what I did wrong" She said crying

"Altariel my dear sister, you left him and told him that you were never going to see each other again. That can hurt a person, he probably still dealing with the pain. Give him time." He said as he hugged her.

"Well he is coming to get me to take me to dinner and I am going to go and tell him the truth." She said

She let go of Haldir and went up to her room to pick out her outfit and think of what to say.

Legolas was walking back to the palace. He was thinking long and hard. He couldn't figure out what was going on. He decided just to ask all the questions at dinner. And he went to give a menu to the cook.

Sunset was just beginning and Altariel was sitting in her chair waiting for Legolas. She was so nervous, she had no idea what she was going to say but she knew she would figure it out. A knock was at the door and there was Legolas Standing in the door. He held out his arm and the walked to the dinning hall.

"Legolas, I have some things I need to tell you. Things that you need to know about me." She said worriedly

"Well I have a few questions of my own, but you have my attention." He replied

"Well let me begin my saying it is really nice to see you again. I have wanted to tell you from the moment we met but I didn't get the courage. Galadriel is my mother. My parents died when I was young and she raised me. So I started telling strangers that she was my Aunt so they wouldn't get all weird around me. Haldir is my brother but he too was adopted by them." She said with a breath of relief

"So, you are daughter to Galadriel Queen of the elves?" he replied dumbfounded

"I'm sorry I would have told you soon, but things didn't happen the way I had planned." She replied

"Altariel, the day you left me was the hardest day for me, but I want you to know that things aren't going to be the same between us. Things are different now. You have been gone for 6 months." He said

"I understand and I knew that things would be different." She said

Inside, she wanted to burst into tears, she didn't realize that things were going be different. She wanted to be with Legolas, she loved him so much but maybe they should start slow this time.

"Well, I have prepared dinner for us here on the terrace. So please sit and we can talk" he said pulling out her chair.

She sat down and they began to chat. They talked about everything! Their lives, anything new that has happened, the entire time the avoided talking about their time together. Altariel wasn't sure how the rest of the evening was going to go but she would let it go the way it needed to go.

The evening was slowly wearing down and Legolas got up and escorted Altariel back to her house. As they were walking home a silence feel on them. Not one of them said a word.

"Thank you very much for dinner, it was quite enjoyable" she said

"I'm glad you enjoyed." He said with a smile

They finally arrived at Altariel's house. She curtsied and then went into her home. She thought the evening had gone well. Legolas began to walk back to the palace. He was again deep in thought. What should he do? Should her call on her again? He didn't know what to do, so he decided he was going to talk to Aragorn. He trusted Aragorn and he has been a loyal friend to Legolas, he might know what to do.

"Aragorn, do you have a moment I wish to speak with you" Legolas said

"Of course my friend what do you need" replied Aragorn

"I ran into Altariel today. She has come back, she was chosen to come and fight and live here with us. I am lost on what to do. Galadriel said we were not supposed to be together and here she is" he said worriedly

"Legolas, I know this all seems weird. Did you ever happen to think that maybe Galadriel was wrong? Sometimes they only catch part of the picture and don't interrupt the rest. I think that you should see her again but this time build a relationship don't rush into one. You will know if she is your soul mate. The rest you will have to figure out on your own." Aragorn said

Legolas thanked him and went back to his room. Aragorn was right. He should build a relationship, not rush into it. Legolas sat on his bed and began to read his book. Reading was quite hard for him because all he could think about was Altariel.

Altariel sat down on her bed and pulled out her journal. She always wrote in ,so someday she could go back and read about the good times. As she was writing, a visitor came and knocked on her door. She put down her book and went to the door. She was surprised to find Legolas standing at her door.

"I'm sorry to bother you so late but I had to talk to you." He said with a smile

She starred at him in amazement; she motioned for him to take a seat. Her heart was all a flutter. She didn't know what to expect.

"Altariel, I was thinking after I left your house. I want us to be together but I think that we should build a relationship first and I was wondering what your thoughts were?" he asked worriedly

"Legolas, I agree with you. This time we can get to know each other. I think that is a wonderful idea." She said with a smile

"Good, well tomorrow would you be interested in joining me in the garden, I thought we could get together and get to know each other." He asked

"That sounds like a plan. I will see you tomorrow at noon in the garden, but if I want to be well rested for tomorrow you are going to need to leave." She said with a smile.

Legolas got up and walked to the door. Altariel walked up and gave Legolas a hug goodbye and he left to go back to his room. She was so happy; she was finally going to get the one person she wanted. She went to her closet to pick and outfit for tomorrow. She finally after about two hours of looking, She picked a Light blue Dress that has big bell sleeves. The dress had a silver belt that fell around the hips and she picked the headdress that Galadriel gave her. She was going to look ravishing. After she set out her outfit, she finally got into bed and went to sleep.

Legolas was in his room and he already had an idea of what to wear. Aragorn gave him armor of Gondor and that was what he was going to wear. He finally got into bed and drifted to sleep.

The next morning, Altariel got up and started brushing her hair. She decided that she was going to go take a bath. As she was gathering her things, Haldir knocked on her door.

"Hello sister, I heard you have a meeting scheduled with Legolas today, Are you excited?" he asked with a smirk

"I do have a meeting, and I am absolutely thrilled. But if you don't mind I need to finish getting ready!" She replied

Legolas was looking in the mirror making sure everything looked ok, when pippin walked in.

"Legolas, May I ask what exactly are you doing?" he asked trying to choke down a laugh

"Pippin, I am meeting Altariel in the garden today." He said with a smile

Pippin stood back for a second and began to laugh. He found it amazing that elves would worry about their appearance. Legolas gave him a look and pippin left and went about his business.

Altariel was pulling some hair back and then began braiding it. She then put her headdress on. She went to her jewelry box and pulled out the necklace her real mother gave her at birth. She took one last look at herself in the mirror and then made her way to the garden. When she reached the garden Legolas was there and she couldn't help but swoon.

"Hello Altariel. You look stunning." He said

"Hello Legolas, Thank you, you look handsome" she said blushing

He escorted her toward the bench and they sat down, Altariel look at the view and was in amazement, she has never seen anything so beautiful. She then looked over at Legolas and their eyes met and for a brief moment they made a connection. She began to blush and she then looked away. Legolas touched her face and turned it towards him. He leaned in a kissed her. At first Altariel wanted to push away but then gave in to her emotion and let the kiss run its course.

"I'm sorry, I have no idea what came over me" he said blushing

She blushed, then stood up and walked up to the edge and rested her arms on the railing. He walked up next to her.

"Did I ever tell you the story of Aragorn and Arwen?" he asked

"No, I don't recall but I would very much like to hear it." She said with a smile.

Legolas escorted her to a path in the garden and began to tell the tale. Altariel hung onto every word. She loved listening to him and hearing is lovely voice. He told her every detail that he knew about their union. She was in aw because she never knew of love that way. It was about 2 hours past noon and Legolas began to wrap up his story.

"Wow, Legolas. That is such a beautiful story. Do you think we will have a relationship like that?" she asked

"We will have a relationship like that, it will come with time. Why don't we go to the dining hall and get something to eat." He said

She nodded and followed. She was so thrilled to be there with him. While they were walking to the hall, she was telling him about her real parents and what happened that fateful day.

"I remember it like it was yesterday. It was beautiful day and my mom and Dad and I were taking a walk through the woods. I was picking flowers a little ways away and I hear a scream and I look over and an orc is standing over my parents with blood dripping off his blade. I ran for my life into the woods. I ran for so long and I finally ran into Lady Galadriel. I showed her my parents and she took me to Lord Celeborn. She explained what happened. He came to me and put his hand on my head and I had flashbacks of all of my memories. It was a horrible, few months because I didn't get to see Haldir. The finally they decided to call me their own. I was raised with their children I spent some time in Rivendell training with their army." She said

Legolas listened and finally began to understand why she was the way she was. He loved listening to her story. She stopped for a second. Legolas looked back and saw her. She had tears running down her face

Altariel turned pale. In her mind a flood of all those memories came to mind. An emotion over took her and she had to let go. She almost fell to her knees but Legolas caught her and helped her up. He could see the fear in her eyes.

"Altariel, Are you ok? Do you need to sit down?" he asked worriedly

She looked at him and nodded. It had been years since she thought about the death of her parents and al the events that followed. She wanted to speak but the words weren't there. Legolas took her to a bench near by and sat her down. He took her hand, it was shaking badly.

"I'm sorry Legolas. I haven't thought about my parent's death in ages. I thought I coped with it. As I was telling you the story it all came back so fast. It felt like I was there again. I could feel the pain and fear." She said

"It's alright. I can understand your pain. We can sit here until you feel better." He said with a smile.

He turned her face towards his and wiped away her tears ever so softly. She hugged him and thanked him for being there. After a few minutes they got up and continued their walk to the dining hall. All Altariel could think about was those horrible memories. She wanted to focus on Legolas but she couldn't do it. These memories were tearing her up inside. Legolas sensed that something was wrong. He wasn't sure if he should say something or just let it go but he decided to ask.

"I am getting the feeling that something is still wrong. Do you want to talk about it" he asked

"All those memories have been locked up for so long that they are dwelling on my mind. Watching your parents die at such a young age isn't something you get over easily. Then again Galadriel took me in and I called her mother. Those memories are there and they are lurking in the shadow of my mind. Maybe we could do lunch another time when I am feeling better." She said.

She gave Legolas a hug and walked back to her home. She wanted to stay and chat but those memories had a tight grip on her mind.

When she walked in the door, Haldir came up to her and asked her how her time with Legolas went.

"It didn't go very well, I started talking about Mom and Dad and their death and all the memories flooded my mind and I began to cry and we didn't make it to the Dining hall. I feel like I ruined the entire day for him. I couldn't help it. I kept those memories lock up and I never expect to reveal them like I did. Now it's all I can think about." She said as a tear rolled down her cheek

"My dear sister, I know I wasn't there to witness the event but I feel your pain. Maybe talking about them will help you cope. Why don't you and I discuss it and tomorrow you can go and visit Legolas a refreshed young women." He said with a smile

She gave Haldir a hug and they began talking about it all. Haldir was right talking about it was making her feel much better. After about 3 hours of talking Altariel was getting sleepy and decided to go to bed. She kissed her brother on the cheek and went to bed. She truly appreciated his help in all of this.

Legolas was at the hall talking with Aragorn, he could only think about the way she reacted to those memories. Aragorn was talking and Legolas mind was somewhere else.

"Legolas, Are you awake. What did you think of the feast?" he asked

"Sorry Aragorn, I thought the feast went really well. I think all the elves enjoyed it; we should do it again sometime. I am sorry I have some things on my mind." Legolas said

"It's Ok my friend. Do you want to discuss it with me or it is personal." Aragorn asked

"Today, Altariel and I were walking and she was telling me about her life and all of sudden she turned pale and began to cry and almost fell to her knees. She told me she hadn't thought of those memories in ages and they all rushed into her mind. I was a little worried. I have rarely ever seen that happen." Legolas replied

"Well, Altariel is still young and she was young when it happened I am assuming. All you can do is be there for her. She needs you now. You need to be her support." Aragorn said.

"Thanks, I think I am going to go and read some more. Pippin are you coming?" he asked

Pippin got up and followed Legolas to his room. They were still sharing because the Elder Elf decided he wanted to stay in the palace. So the workers are building a new room for pippin.

Legolas was trying hard to read but Altariel was on his mind and he couldn't think of anything else. He wondered if she was ok and how she was doing in general. Eventually he began to fall asleep.

Altariel was tossing and turning and she was shouting in her sleep. She finally woke up with a jerk and her elven blade in hand. She calmed down and realized that it was all a dream. She tried going back to sleep but couldn't. That dream haunted her. She dreamed that she was out riding with Legolas and out of no where a group of orcs came toward them. They had weapons of all sorts. She and Legolas were out numbered but they fought and one of the orcs got out of hand and stabbed her and she fell to the ground. She stabbed the orc from the ground and then watched the orcs stab Legolas. She had never dreamed such things. It was so realistic to her. She didn't know who to tell or what to think. She finally fell asleep thinking about other things. She was exhausted.

The next morning Altariel got up and got on her Blue chiffon dress. She made sure she looked ok and went to go meet Legolas. She decided that she wants to be with Legolas, and nothing was going to change her mind. She went in the big palace doors and was greeted by two guards. They took her right to Legolas's room. While she was walking she was looking in amazement at the unique design and architecture of the building. It was very grand and she loved it. She reached Legolas's room and she gracefully knocked on the door. Legolas answered with a smile on his face.

"Hello Legolas, I hope this isn't a bad time but I thought we could talk." She said blushing.

"Hello, I would love to talk with you, just give me a minute and we can go on out way." She said with a smile. He was shocked to see her there. Just yesterday she wasn't well and there she is happy as she could ever be.

Legolas came out and they made their way to the Den, where the fireplace was. She had butterflies in her stomach, she was hoping that today would go as planned.

"I am sincerely sorry for the way I acted yesterday. Haldir and I talked about it and it made me feel much better. I wish yesterday would have worked out better." She said

"It's alright, I can understand memories are hard to forget and hard to get over. I am glad that you are feeling better and I am glad you came to see me today." He replied

They sat down on the couch and began talking. Altariel somehow wanted to tell Legolas how she felt but she couldn't figure out how.

"Have you been back to Mirkwood since the war ended?" she asked trying to make conversation

Legolas's expression changed quickly.

"I have not, my father and I don't see eye to eye. He doesn't like the fact that I am friends with a dwarf." Legolas replied

"Well I think your father is wrong. It is a new age and he should find a way to make peace with the dwarves" she said

Legolas looked at her. She could see a passion in his eyes. She knew that he enjoyed her company and she felt the same.

"Would you tell me of the fellowship. I have wanted to hear that story since the fellowship left Lothlorien." She said

"Of course I will tell you but first answer me one question. If you were in Lothlorien then why did I not see you?" he asked

"Well When Galadriel got word that you were coming she wanted me to stay out of the way. She didn't want anyone to see me and distract them from the quest. She somehow knew that you and I would run into each other and she didn't want to stop you before you got a chance to help stop the evil that was spreading. After the fellowship left I went to Rivendell to see Arwen and visit with her. I was there and saw her off when she went to the Docks. Thank the Valar she didn't. So I stayed with her until she left for minas Tirith. I went and said my goodbye to my Mother and Father and then came back to Lothlorien." She said

"Wow, you know Lady Arwen very well I guess. Well I am glad that we met now instead of earlier" he said with a smile

Legolas began his tale of the ring. Altariel was clinging to every word. She felt like a child, who listened to their parent's tales. She found some parts sad and some parts interesting. Legolas was also getting into the story, he was reliving it again.

It was about noon and Legolas and Altariel got up and went to get something to eat. At that same time Aragorn and Arwen were going to get something to eat. The couples ended up meeting in the dining hall.

"ARWEN? Suilad Mellon Nin, It is so good to see you. I have wanted to talk to you for a long time, how have you been?" Altariel said with excitement

"ALTARIEL, SUILAD! I am so glad to see you again. I have missed you since I left for Minas Tirith. I'm glad you are here staying with us." She said giving Altariel a hug.

Aragorn had this confused look on his face. He glanced at Legolas and he just smiled and chuckled under his breath.

"Aragorn this is my Relative Altariel. She was adopted by my grandmother and we have been raised together since we were young." She said with a smile

"Hello Altariel, I am very please to meet you. Arwen has mentioned you but it is finally nice to meet you in person" he replied

Altariel Bowed and then stood up, she finally got to meet the Great King Elessar.

"I am very pleased to meet you. I have heard such great things about you. Arwen, do you and Aragorn wish to dine with Legolas and I?" she asked

Arwen nodded and Aragorn held the door open for the ladies as they walked in. The meal together was most enjoyable. They talked and laughed and Arwen and Altariel told stories of their childhood. It was a great afternoon. After everyone ate Legolas and Altariel got up.

"Thank you both for the most enjoyable afternoon, but Legolas and I have some things to do, I had a good time." She said

"Before you go, Aragorn and I have discuss it and we would love it if you would stay in the palace and live here. We have a room right across from Legolas's available. There is also room for Haldir to. So please get your things and your room will be waiting for you." Arwen said as she gave Altariel a hug

Altariel nodded and she and Legolas made their way to the Rose garden. Altariel was so happy today was turning out to be a great day.

"Can you believe it, we get to live closer together now, isn't that exciting?" she said

"It am most pleased. I can visit you anytime I want!" he replied with a smirk

She took his hand and look deep into his eyes. She didn't want to leave that spot. She then remembered what she wanted to tell Legolas, but Legolas spoke first

"Altariel, from the moment we first met, I loved you. When you left I felt like a piece of me was missing and now that you are back, I feel that piece of me is back too. I want nothing more than to be with you. Would you do me the honor of courting me?" he said nervously

"Legolas, I feel exactly the same way. I will court you and it is all I have ever wanted." She said with a tear running down her ace

Legolas touched her face ever so softly and he leaned in and gave her a kiss that was full of passion and love. When they kissed it felt like it was just them in the world. All their problems seemed to drift away. They both knew, the moment would last forever.

Altariel was so happy she threw her arms around Legolas and didn't want to let go. The Sun was now setting and Legolas and Altariel went hand in hand to tell Haldir all the good news.

As they were walking she was nervous, he brother didn't act like he was very protective but he was. He was constantly watching out for his sister. He made a promise before their parents, that is anything happened to them he would watch out for her.

When they walked in Haldir was in his room writing in his journal. He looked up with a faint smile.

"Hello Haldir, I have come to tell you some very good news." She said with a smile.

"What is the good news." He asked

"Well there are two things but I am going to give you the first part. I ran into Lady Arwen today and she invited you and I to live in the palace with her and Aragorn." She said with a smile

"What an honor, I get to live with the king and queen." He said in amazement

"I have more to tell you. Legolas and I are courting, isn't that great" she said

Haldir's smile turned into a frown.

"Altariel, what are you thinking? We are here to serve the king not find true love. Do you remember what you said in Rivendell." He said angrily

"Haldir, I am thinking clear for once and when you find true love you cannot pass that up. I don't understand why you are being like this" she said

"You don't understand. Before mother and father died I told them I would look out for you and that is exactly what I am doing. I am not going to let you start courting someone after we have only been here for 1 week. You are acting like a child." He said

"Don't you understand true love isn't something you can pass up? It comes once and a lifetime and I don't want to lose it before I get a chance to experience it. Of all people I thought you would be happy for me but apparently I am wrong. Legolas would you please give me and my brother sometime, I will be at the palace in a while with my things." She said

Legolas nodded and took his leave. He didn't know what to make of the whole thing but he decided to let them work it out.

"Haldir, How dare you! You embarrassed me in front of Legolas I cannot believe that you did that." She said

"You don't understand my reasoning. I am looking out for your well being and I want you to focus on what we are here for." He said

"Well I am going to focus on that too but I am in love, and nothing can stop true love. If you would excuse me I am going to go get changed and go to the training room." She said stomping off

She went up stairs and got on her Burgundy riding outfit. She grabbed her bow and arrows and her elven blades. On her way out she grabbed a sack and put her sword in it. She walked out and saddled up her horse and rode to the Training center. She was so angry. She couldn't believe what was going on with her brother.

Haldir on the other hand knew what he was doing and didn't understand why she reacted that way. He knew that her parents wanted her to fulfill her destiny as warrior. She descends from a long line of great warriors and her falling in love would ruin it.

Altariel made it to the training hall. She went to the archery area and pulled out her bow. She began her training routine she used to do. She forgot how much she enjoyed it. Her mind was all a swirl, was it a good idea to go against her brother's wishes. She remembered her father telling her about their particular generation. They served the king of Mirkwood for many generations. She was a long line of warriors and she didn't want to break that line. What was she going to do?

She put her bow away and Haldir walked in. He pulled out his blades and motioned to her to pull out hers. She grabbed them and was not very happy.

"Why are you here, are you here to criticize me again" she asked in an angry tone

"I thought we could talk and spar at the same time, and no I don't want to criticize you." He said beginning the fight. She fought back as hard as she could. The battle began to get heated up and they both fought as hard as they could.

"Listen, you know that we are apart of a special generation and we cannot end the line here." Haldir said out of breath

"I know and if I continue being alone that will end the line. I must marry to continue it." She said with a smirk

"Well you should marry one of the other elves Legolas has seen to much war. He will not fight anymore." He replied

She pushed him to the ground and pointed her blades at his throat.

"I will not marry one of the other elves and you are not Legolas and you don't know what he will or will not do. I am done talking to you." She said gathering her things and walking out. She got on her horse and rode back to her house. She ran in packed her things rode to the palace. She was welcomed by all the guards. She was taken right to her room. She unpacked all her things and then lay on her bed. She was so upset, she was hurt and angry and had no idea what she was going to do. She heard a knock at the door and she got up and answered it.

"Hello, Is it all right if I come in" Legolas said

"I am terribly sorry but I would like to be alone right now but we can talk later" she said shutting the door

She didn't want to hurt Legolas but she needed to figure things out. She went to her closet and grabbed her bow and arrows she decided she was going down to the fields of Pelennor to practice. She also packed a blanket just in case.

Legolas heard her door open and shut. He looked out his door and saw a cloaked figure walking down the hallway. He grabbed his cloak and his bow and arrows and followed the figure but not to close. He didn't want her to realize it was him.

She hoped on her horse and rode down each story of the city. Legolas was stopped by on of the elves so he didn't get a chance to keep following her for sometime. When she reached the filed she set up the targets, and then began her practice. When she practices, she was completely focused on what she was doing and everything else to go away. She was about to shoot again when she heard hoof beats heading toward her. She set down her bow and pulled out her blades. The figure on the horse stopped and got off his horse.

"You aren't going to try and kill me?" He said

"Well you frightened me and I am here all alone, but if you were a stranger I might have." She said with a smile.

She walked to the figure and threw her arms around him.

"I am so sorry for shutting you out. It's just I have never seen my brother act this way. He is almost like another person." She said

"It's ok, I forgive you. As for Haldir he is looking out for your well being. He cares about you and wants what best for you. If you want I will talk to him for you." He said

She nodded and packs her stuff up. They rode side by side up each level of the great city. They finally made it back to the palace and Altariel was exhausted. When they reached her room Legolas kissed her on the cheek. Then she finally got into bed and fell asleep. Legolas on the other hand was going to talk to Haldir.

"Haldir may I have a word with you?" Legolas said sternly

"What is it Legolas, I am very busy." He replied

"I love your sister very much and I don't understand why you are being this way about her and I being together." Legolas said

"You don't understand. Altariel and I descend from a long line of warriors and for her to worry about love now would stop her potential to be a great warrior." Haldir replied

"I understand that, I too am a warrior, but I love your sister and I will not stop seeing her. If I must I will encourage her to practice more and I can teach her what I know. Don't fear I will help her become a fine warrior." Legolas said

Haldir sat and thought for a minute then a grim looked crossed his face. He stood up and faced Legolas

"I will not let her date you, you have seen too much war, no leave or I will be forced to make you leave" he said pulling out his blades

Just as Haldir pulled out his blades, Altariel woke up in a panic and grabbed her bow and rode to Haldir's house. She ran inside and pulled back her bow.

"Drop the blades or I will let this go through your heart. I want you to know that I love Legolas and even if I spend the rest my life with him, I will still practice and train and you cannot stop me." She said

Haldir looked into her eyes and he could see that she was in love and being honest, but rage came over him. He was known for having anger issues. He jumped toward Legolas and was going to stab him but she jumped in front of Legolas and got stabbed in the shoulder. She let out a scream and fell to the floor. Haldir looked at his blade that had her blood all over it.

"ALTAIREL." Legolas yelled catching her before she fell. He laid her down and grabbed the blades from Haldir. Haldir was shocked that he actually struck his own sister. Legolas grabbed Altariel and rode her to the house of healing as fast as he could. He was praying that she would live.


End file.
